Dance with me?
by Kitty-chan aka Dark Destiny
Summary: Yami's a dance instructor who likes Yugi, Yugi's a student who also likes Yami but thinks he dosn't have a chance and Anzu wants Yami to herself. Oh ya and maybe a little OOCness^_^;
1. Default Chapter

Hi I started a new Fic and it has a plot well so does AOBH but this plot is the same in greatness^_^!!!!!!!  
  
Akara: Sorry to disappoint you hikari but all your stories suck witch means... ...That this stories is bad as well  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^* To happy to hear*  
  
Yugi: errrrrrrrrrrr how much sugar did she eat.  
  
Akara: *Is slowly backing away from her Hikari* Her friends and her were eating chocolate ice cream and got a hold of some Pixie Sticks.  
  
Yami: Oh Ra why us?!?  
  
^_^Mari~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~k do the disclaimer^_^  
  
Marik: Do it your self you crazy b***h  
  
^_~fine then lets play dress up then*holds up a frilly pink dress*  
  
Marik: 0_0 Okay okay I'll do it. Disclaimer: Dark Destiny does not own Yu- Gi-oh! and if you do sue her you'll get everything in her pocket witch is nothing considering she has no pockets on the pants she's wearing *takes a deep breath*.  
  
^_^On with the Fic^_^  
  
Read  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi trudged along the sidewalk in the cold snow. It was twelve degrease below zero for Christ sake and he was stuck walking to dance school because his grandpa's car broke down. Life was so cruel.  
  
'But' he thought as he walked to the dance studio 'It's worth it remember the dance teacher he's so hot and sexy and... ... Where in the world did that come from bad Yugi bad don't think such thins besides you know that Anzu Likes him too why would he want someone as weak and pathetic as you when he could have somebody who is as pretty as Anzu'.  
  
Yugi sniffed as a tear escaped his eyes. 'Oh well no use crying about it' he chirped mentally to himself. Yugi's feet were starting to hurt and he still had six blocks to go. at this rate he would be late and the last thing he wanted was his dance instructor to be mad at him that's an all he needed.  
  
As if on cue a crimson vehicle drove up to him. "Hey that car looks like the one My dance instructor drives... ...THAT IS THE ONE MY DANCE INSTRUCTOR DRIVES!!' Yugi thought franticly as the window where the driver's seat is rolled down.  
  
Yugi stared a now opened window and saw his instructor. He had wild hair like his but blonder in it also he was a bi taller and instead of lavender chibi like eyes he had slightly crimson slanted eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami smirked as he saw his favourite student gaping at him. 'He's going to be late for class if he doesn't get going maybe I'll give him a ride but if he is late I'll get to punish him' Yami said to himself as he stared at the boy.  
  
"would you like a ride? You'll be late for class if you if you walk the rest of the way there" Yami said, finally making up his mind on what he wanted to do, with a calm and cool confidence that sent shivers up Yugi's spine.  
  
Finally regaining the use of his body when he heard his instructor speak his face went beat red. "Oh um ya sure... ...If its not to much trouble of course?" Yugi mumbled stumbling over his words face still beat red.  
  
'I probably look like a ripe tomatoes right now oh this is so embarrassing' Yugi thought as he stared at his instructors eyes. 'there so beautiful almost like pools of blood I could stare at them forever' Yugi thought.  
  
"Well then" came a rich cool voice "You better get in shouldn't you?". "H- h-hai" Yugi mumbled once again. Yugi walked over to the passenger side of vehicle and got in.  
  
The two sat in silence for a while. Yami thinking of all the things he could be doing to the delicious creature sitting next to him. Yugi whose face was now just tinged pink was thinking of something to say. The faraway looks in his instructor's eyes were making him a little uncomfortable.  
  
"errrrr... ...Mr.Hurruma" Yugi started but got cut off when his instructor looked at him and said "just Yami's fine Yugi". Yugi felt his face go warm again.  
  
"Okay Mr.hurr... I mean Yami well I was just wondering about the dance competition we have two weeks from now... ..." Yugi trailed off. "Yes" Yami said looking at him. "Well who's on the team because their can only be seven people on a team who made it?" Yugi said quickly. 'It's not like you're going to make it why are you even asking' Yugi thought to himself 'oh ya that's right the seven that get picked get lessons with Yami separately and the lead gets private lessons' .  
  
Yami smiled at him "Well you just going to have to see it will be posted tomorrow". Four minutes later they were there.  
  
They both got out of the card and entered the studio. All at one Anzu came rushing up to Yami knocking over Yugi. Yugi whimpered as he hit the ground. "Oh Yami I made it on the team right could you give me private lessons" Anzu purred as she batted her eyelashes.  
  
"Sorry Anzu I don't give private lessons " Yami said a bit rudely to her. But she didn't seem to hear him as she attached herself on to his arm.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ and review  
  
Weeeee it gets better trust me all I ask for is five reviews and I'll continue 


	2. Just a note

I f****** hate my brother he got this messed up Xp computer now I can't write anything over 400 words   
  
damn him to hell so untill I get this figured out I won't be updating for awhile sorry.  
  
Akara: And she dosn't have spell check and she sucks at spelling ^__^ lol  
  
shut up Akara :Þ  
  
I hate my yami~_~ and I dun even know how I got her its not fair all she does is harrass me _...  
  
but I guess she's okay^__^ when shes tied to a chair and duck tape over her mouth^________________^ ..  
  
Akara: I feel so loved -_-;;  
  
Well Ja ne!! see you!! By!! als-  
  
Akara: They get th point! 


End file.
